Of Lunatics and Laundry Detergent
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: When Gingka's scarf gets turned pink in the laundry, he and Masamune embark on a quest to see if Ryuga's hair will do the same, much to Ryuga's annoyance. Oneshot, written from Ryuga's point of view.


**Yay for random oneshot ideas! And Ryuga! And Ryuga's point of view on things! Enjoy the hilarity!**

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SCARF?!"

That line was how it all began. Ryuga had ignored the startled and upset cry when it had occurred, but now, as he hid underneath a couch in the section of the WBBA headquarters where he, the other Legendary Bladers, and several of Gingka's other little "friends' (Or, as Ryuga liked to call them, potential squashed bugs) were staying. A scowl crossed the L-Drago blader's face as he thought of all the trouble that had been caused by Yuki accidentally washing Gingka's scarf with King's laundry. What should have been a very simple and easy-to-fix problem had turned into Ryuga's definition of a nightmare, which was saying something considering that Ryuga himself was the nightmare of most people.

Ryuga scowled again as he thought of the trouble Gingka's scarf had gotten him into. Honestly, what was so special about a tattered piece of white fabric? Ryuga simply did not understand why Gingka kept the thing, considering how torn it was from the battle with Nemesis, which had only taken place about a year prior. Now it was stained PINK for L-Drago's sake. Yet Gingka was still holding onto it. (Although at least the idiot was not wearing it, which would have been hysterical if you asked Ryuga.)

But really, the fact that Gingka's scarf had been turned pink was not the problem Ryuga was having to deal with. Honestly, he wouldn't have cared if Gingka's hair had been turned pink. (Now that was an amusing image.) The problem was that Gingka, along with the help of fellow idiot Masamune, was trying to turn RYUGA'S hair pink. This was a problem on many, many levels. For one thing, Ryuga wanted to be left alone. For another, his menacing reputation had already been damaged enough by the fact that Nemesis had defeated him (a fact which just about everyone kept thinking it was their business to remind him of. This had resulted in more than a few broken walls and hiding idiots.)

The real problem Ryuga was dealing with was-

"Ooohh Ryuuugaaa! Come out come out wherever you are!"

Gingka and Masamune. Apparently the two did not know how to give up. Ryuga had to admit that their persistence was impressive. And highly annoying. Ryuga laid perfectly still underneath the couch as he spotted the shoes of the two entering the room.

"Are you sure he came this way?" Gingka asked.

"Positive! Dynamis said he saw him, remember?" Masamune said.

"... Masamune, that was Chris wearing a purple towel on his head."

"... Same thing!" Masamune protested.

Ryuga rolled his eyes. Honestly, you would think that Masamune would be smarter for his age. Apparently he was not. He was as much of an idiot as his hairstyle suggested.

"Maybe he's under the couch? It's big enough to hide even his big head." Masamune said.

Shoot. Perhaps Masamune was a bit smarter than he looked. Only a bit though. He was still an idiot. Ryuga began formulating a plan of escape as Gingka and Masamune got down on their hands and knees and looked under the other couch in the room. While the two had their backs turned, Ryuga army crawled out from under the couch and tried to tiptoe out of the room.

"Hey, there he is!"

"Get him!"

Oh for the love of beyblade. Ryuga was beginning to wonder why he had not just blasted these two through a wall on their first attempt. He darted for the doorway, but somehow Masamune slammed it shut. How he moved so fast, Ryuga was not sure. All he knew was that he was now one idiot away from his next hiding place. Before he had time to even pause and wonder how Masamune had barred the only exit in the room, Ryuga was tackled by Gingka, who was carrying a bottle of laundry soap and some rope. Before he knew it, Masamune was sitting on his shoulders and Gingka had hogtied him.

"Now will you hold still?" The two asked. Ryuga shot one of his tiger-scaring glares at the two, but surprisingly (and annoyingly) enough, they didn't even flinch. Gingka dragged a bucket of water from who-knew-where and he and Masamune dunked Ryuga's head in it. Ryuga struggled unsuccessfully, growling and trying to keep at least his face above the water so that he could breathe. At least this was not too hard. Escaping the two idiots who were simultaneously holding him down and pouring laundry detergent into his hair, however…

"Gingka, Masamune, what are you doing?"

For once in his life. Ryuga was actually GLAD to hear the voice of one Mr. Annoying Phoenix, the one and only Ryo Hagane himself. He only hoped that the older Hagane would be able to stop the lunacy that his son (who Ryuga preferred to call Idiot number 1) had begun, after the suggestion of Masamune (Idiot number two, just to tick the Striker blader off, Ryuga decided) that Ryuga's hair could be subjected to the same treatment Gingka's scarf had gotten. Since then, the two idiots (lunatics was perhaps a better word at the moment) had been trying to wash Ryuga's hair to find out if the red streak would turn the whole thing pink.

"Oh hey dad. Since my scarf got turned pink, we were just wondering if Ryuga's white hair would turn pink because of the red streak."

"An interesting theory, my son, but you are going about it all wrong."

Ryuga began to second-guess his initial reaction to Ryo's arrival.

"Then what should we do, Dad?" Gingka asked, pausing in his scrubbing of Ryuga's hair to look up at his father.

"Well for one thing, don't drown him." Ryo said, coming over and adjusting Ryuga's position so that the Dragon Emperor's head was simply over the bucket rather than in it.

"Oh. Whoops." Gingka said sheepishly.

Ryuga coughed and shot an angered glare at Gingka and Masamune, who hid behind Ryo. At least they were scared of him now. Not that frightening the two was going to help him get untied. But at least it kept them from attempting to wash his hair. Ryuga decided to spare Ryo of his fiery gaze, considering that the older man had just helped him out of his predicament. (Not that Ryuga planned on ever admitting that he had been in trouble in the first place, of course.)

"So how should we find out, Dad?" Gingka asked once he had gotten over the initial fright from Ryuga's angered glare.

"Well, first you see if he is clean." Ryo said.

Ryuga stared at the older redhead in dismay, although he hid it well underneath an angered scowl. Was Ryo suggesting that he wasn't clean?! Of course he was! Sure he spent weeks on end out in the roughest parts of nature, but that did not mean that Ryuga did not have a sense of hygiene. He was plenty clean. Or had been, before he had had to crawl under that dusty old couch just to escape the two lunatics who were the reason for his anger. Now he was dusty, pretty sure that his hair was going to fall out entirely from all the scrubbing it had been subjected to, and soaking wet.

As if Ryuga's troubles were not enough at that moment, none other than Idiot Number three (known to the others as Yu Tendo) came waltzing in, ice cream cone in one hand, beylauncher in the other.

"I'm booored!" The blonde began in a whining tone that made Ryuga want to punch him into a wall. "Hey, why is Ryuga all tied up and looking like a wet puppy?"

That was very nearly the last straw, and would have been had Ryuga not clenched his teeth in a snarling fashion, remembering that he had promised not to destroy the building or its surroundings or anyone in it, since they had "bothered to rescue" him, as Kyoya had put it. However, Ryuga figured that they at least deserved to be decimated in a bey battle for all the trouble they were giving him. Perhaps a few screams would be enough to satisfy his anger and calm him down.

"Well, we were trying to see if his hair would turn pink when we washed it, like what happened to Gingka's scarf when Yuki put it in with King's shirts." Masamune supplied in a helpful fashion.

"Ooh! Has it?! I wanna see!" Yu exclaimed.

"As I was saying, if Ryuga is clean, and his hair is not pink, then it will not turn pink by any amount of washing you two can do." Ryo said.

Finally, someone was making a sensible statement, Ryuga thought.

"If the will of the heavens had been for Ryuga's hair to be pink it would have been so. However, as you can see, that is not the case." Dynamis's voice cut in from the doorway.

Alright, so perhaps that was a bit loony, but at least Dynamis seemed to have said something close to what Ryo had just said. Ryuga decided that the Jupiter blader was off his revenge list… For now. He would still have to crush Dynamis for a comment a week ago made about his anger. Not that he had really understood much about Dynamis's statement other than that it had something to do with stars and a lot to do about willpower. Ha! Ryuga would show them willpower. But first he really needed to get into a more dignified position. Kneeling with one's head hanging over a bucket of soapy water was not at all dignified.

"So… We should give up then?" Gingka said.

"No! We are bladers, and bladers never give up!" Masamune exclaimed, striking yet another one of his stupid melodramatic poses. Ryuga rolled his eyes, although he sensed that Masamune's statement meant much more trouble than any of the usual ones the lunatic made.

"Guys, his hair's not going to turn pink." Yuki said, entering with a sweatdrop.

Gingka and Masamune turned. Ryuga scowled harder, making a mental note to crush Yuki for being the one who had started all of this madness.

"Like Mr. Hagane and Mr. Dynamis said, if his hair was going to be pink it would have been pink already."

Perhaps he could merely defeat Yuki rather than crushing him, Ryuga mused as he listened to the conversation.

"Aww, has the mighty Dragon Emperor been brought to his knees by a couple of ponies?"

Aguma. Ryuga was going to kill him for reminding him of that. He didn't care whether the other blader was larger physically. Ryuga was still the top dog, erm, dragon. Not to mention the only dragon. He glared at Aguma.

"Wet dragons can't breathe fire." Aguma said smugly.

"I do not believe it would be smart to anger Mr. Ryuga any further." Yuki said, hiding behind Gingka.

"Alright guys, let him up. Gingka, untie him." Ryo ordered firmly.

Masamune pouted. Gingka calmly stepped over and began to untie Ryuga. Ryuga waited, mentally counting down until he would be freed. The moment he was free, he stood and grabbed the collar of Gingka's shirt, staring angrily at him.

"Don't you DARE do that again, Hagane." He snarled, golden eyes flashing. Much to his annoyance, Gingka flashed a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Ryuga." He said simply, trying to pry his shirt free from Ryuga's clenched fist.

Ryuga huffed and shoved him away, smirking as the redhead tripped over the couch and fell on his head. He next turned his attention to Masamune, who shrieked in fear and bolted out of the room. Ryuga would have to track him down later. Next was Yuki, who gulped and also fled. That made two annoyances to track down later. Ryuga turned to glare at Dynamis for his confusing although helpful comments, only to find that the Jupiter blader had already vanished, along with Ryo. Ryuga made a mental note to not bother tracking them down. Yu merely giggled and ate his ice cream when Ryuga turned his attention to the blonde. That left Aguma, who… Had also disappeared.

Ryuga huffed. Disappearing was his thing… Supposedly. Today, his ninja skills had not been super effective, unfortunately for him. He decided it was about time to change that. A long training journey would be perfect to get away from the annoying idiots he had been dealing with since he woke up. Ryuga headed towards the nearest exit he knew of.

"Ryuga? Where are you going?"

For once, Ryuga was not annoyed at the voice he heard. (Although he pretended to be anyway.) He turned, crossing his arms and putting on a displeased scowl.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked the shorter blader standing behind him. Kenta was unfazed.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"Yeah so?" Ryuga grunted.

"I'm coming."

"Suit yourself, kid." Ryuga huffed as he turned and stepped out into the street.

"Where are we going this time?" Kenta asked.

Ryuga shrugged and kept walking, wondering why he had answered at all rather than simply ignoring Kenta.

"An adventure then?"

"Sure." Ryuga grunted.

"Alright!" Kenta exclaimed, grinning. Ryuga rolled his eyes and smiled.


End file.
